Naruto Goes back in time
by jbaseballci
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance, what will he do with it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Juan Cumming

Naruto Story

**Chapter 1: Prologue (Second chance)**

**disclaimer; Naruto isn't mine which sucks, anyway enjoy the story :P!**

Naruto stood on top of a hill looking at all the blood he had spilled but for what reason? The reason was to maintain peace but was it really worth it? You see every ninja believes in the saying kill one save a thousand that was one of their mottos in life. Naruto also believed in that saying that's why he spilled the blood of many enemy ninja for his village to protect it or at least that is what he told himself to keep his sanity in check. Anyhow, the war ended thanks to Naruto who had managed to master the kyuubi's power along with mastering two of his father jutsu the rasengan and the Hiriashin (flying thunder god technique: lets you travel at the speed of light). This two jutstu along with the multi shadow clones, he was force to be reckoned with. Why? Simply put,, this gave him the name of a One man team, who was capable of destroying battalions in minutes. Anyhow, he continued to look at the bloodshed, and a thought occurred to him. He took his kunai, and just as he was about to stab himself the kyuuubi intervened and said:

" Naruto, stop this, you're a ninja for gods sake remember, we need to kill in order to bring peace, however, there is a second chance, that is if you're up for it" said the kyuubi (nine tailed fox).

"What are the stakes?" asked Naruto

"Simple we become one being, you will no longer be a jinchuuriki, rather will be a mixture or in other words two being in one body" replied the fox

"Cool, so when are we doing it And what's this about the second chance?" asked Naruto

"It's time travel and we're doing it right now" said the kyuubi.

And so the kyuubi let out a roar and Naruto could feel a lot of pain throughout his entire body. If one were there, they could see red (demonic) chakra coming out of Naruto as well as blue (his) chakra that they were mixing together and then out of nowhere Naruto disappeared from sight. Everything seemed to be blurry and Naruto's head hurt like a bitch.

Sometime later, Naruto woke up, and he had no idea where he was, yet as he opened his eyes, he noticed a ceiling and he must have realized that he was in Konoha's hospital.

"Damn it, no matter, what I do, I'll still recognize Konoha's hospital" said Naruto in a worn out tone. His body hurt like hell, due to the demonic chakra, mixing together with his chakra.

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm…." was the sound Naruto heard.

Quickly looking to where the sound came from, he turned around and noticed that the third Hokage was there.

The third Hokage known as Hiruzen Sarutobi or as the god of shinobi was their chuckling at the young man.

"Well, well, looks like you young man, gave us quite the scare, there was a huge light where you seemed to be appeared from care to explain?" he asked in a nice care free tone.

"No way, it worked… Jiji is that you?" Naruto asked quietly and fainted.

"Well I'll be damned" said the Sandaime (third hokage).

**Please review or give any critique of the story it will help me out**

**Stayed tuned for next chapter: Explanations **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

"Well I'll be damned" said the Sandiame (third Hokage).

_"Either this kid is insane or he has balls of steel, there's only one person that calls me jiji and that's Naruto so who is this guy. _Were the thoughts of Sarutobi.

"So young man, mind telling me who are you and where you come from?" he asked, this time though, his tone was filled with authority.

"Relax Hokage-sama, I'm not an enemy if that's what you're wondering, as for where I'm from, well lets say that I'm from Konoha or the Hidden village of the Leafs and for who am I, well it's a bit complicated-

"Don't worry I have all day" Sarutobi interrupted.

"Very well, but first things first, if you will put a sound barrier, because this is of most important, I'll try and explain some things, but not everything will be revealed" Naruto said.

"Very well" Sarutobi replied. He took a second, concentrated, and did several hand signs, and muttered "sound barrier jutsu".

"Good, good, very well, where to start. How much do you know of time travel?" Naruto asked.

"Not much only that it there is a certain justu that can let you travel back a few minutes by the use of fuinjustu (sealing arts technique), this technique was created by the first hokage" Sarutobi replied.

" Close but not quite, time travel can only be done by demons, not humans, since they don't have enough chakra, although you're quite right about the fuinjustu part, it allows to travel back in time for a few minutes, however, what I'm talking about here, its time travel for a few year's, if not decades" Naruto said.

"B-but that's impossible, no human could ever achieve"

"You're right, no human could ever achieve it, only demons, weren't you listening earlier? Demons have higher levels of chakra that we could never imagine and imagine what would happened if you were to mixed it with human chakra." Naruto said.

"So then what is it exactly that you're trying to say?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well I'm neither human nor demon, and I did actually travel back in time because in my timeline you're dead" naruto said.

"What's your name then?" Hiruzen asked.

"Come on old man I thought you should figure out by now, its me Naruto"

" N-n-naruto?!... Prove it?!" he said, doubt was clearly present in his voice.

"Alright." And so he made a perfect Rasengan,

" Very well its seems that you're right, there's only two people that now of that move, and that is one of my students Jiraiya and the other was the-

"Creator of it Minato Namikaze, yes he was my father I know, and I know of Kushina being the jinchuuriki of the nine tails" interrupted Naruto.

"But how do you come to know this, only the village elders, and myself along with Kushina and Minato knew of this" asked a curious Sandaime.

"Come on old man you're forgetting about another, the kyuubi. He was there to. You see in my timeline there was another war, and I managed to bring an end to it, however, I spilled too many blood, and in the end, the kyuubi offered me a second chance, to merge with him, in other words, we became two beings in one body. And as a result I was allowed to time travel, because I had sufficient chakra." Naruto finished.

"So here I am old man, no longer a jinchuuriki, but no longer a demon either, so what are you going to do" said Naruto.

"For now I think it's best to let you rest seeing how time travel can take a toll on your body. As for loyalty, I'm sure I don't have to worry about that. However, just to make sure, what level/ rank were you in your timeline" asked the Sandaime.

"I was an Anbu captain" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Very well I will enlist you as an Anbu but first we must come up with some background information on you, we don't want to deal with to many questions from the villagers, and ninja's." Hiruzen said.

"Very well, I agree and I'm at your disposal, Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

**Please review, it helps me out :P, let me know what you think**

**stay tuned for next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Background Story and placement**

"I'm at your disposal, hokage-sama. However, instead of being in Anbu I would like to be a jounin, and if possible have a team, hokage-sama" said naruto.

"Very well, I'll grant your wish, but just tell me you mentioned that in your timeline I die, so who was I killed by?" asked Sarutobi.

"You were killed by Orochimaru, bastard snake managed to get the sharingan, but if it wasn't for me studying fuinjutsu, then lets just say that I probably wouldn't be alive. Also you die in the chunin exams, when Orochimaru plans a new village, the hidden village of the sound, and he's their leader" naruto replied.

"Interesting, it seems that we have much to talk about, I'll make my preparations for the exam then, in the meantime I want you to live by Naruto's apartment there's a place there. Also I want you to go and teach him in the ways of the shinobi before the chunin exams take place. Yes?... That's good" said the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering about my 'history' what should I tell the others, if I encounter any familiar faces?" asked Naruto

"You will tell them this. You're the Yondaime's brother. Also tell them that you were in a coma that's why you couldn't participate in the war and when the kyuubi attacked. As for the Dna results, if they asked, tell them that the Hokage has given you clearance." said Hiruzen.

"Very well Hokage-sama" said Naruto

" Oh and Naruto-

"Yes?" Naruto asked

"It's jiji to you" replied the old wise Sandaime with a smile. Seeing that this was going to be a new adventure.

**Stay tuned for next chapter**

**Naruto (from different timeline) gets to meet this naruto's timeline**

**Cheers, and please leave a review or comment it would help me out a lot thanks :P**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Sensei

**Chapter 4: A new sensei!**

Naruto Uzumaki had just arrived from being rejected by his teacher Kakashi. He said that he was busy training Sasuke for the Chunin Exams. Naruto was beyond furious at this point at the neglect his teacher showed not only that but it irritated him at how hypocritical his teacher was. Yeah, so much for those who brake the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. And to Naruto, Kakashi was trash, since he abandoned him and Sakura to train Sasuke. Anyway Naruto was about to walk into his apartment when he noticed something odd, there was a man there and it seemed he had trouble putting the key into the door lock. Naruto being him, walked up to the man and asked:

``Here sir, let me help you out, these doors tend to be tricky at times` Naruto said. Naruto being a prankster himself, knew of different ways to open several locks in seconds, since in some of his pranks knowing how to get in and out without being caught was key, after all, that`s one of the principles of being a ninja.

Sometime later, Naruto took the key and in less than five seconds was able to open the lock. Taking the key he had he decided to give back to the old-young looking fella.

`` Here you go sir, all it takes is a little bit of patience and trickery and that should do it`` said Naruto.

`` Ah, so that's how you do it eh, and how can I repay this act of kindness to you, young sir`` said the young man.

`` It was nothing really sir`` Naruto said. Although surprise was clearly evident in his voice, since most people weren`t that kind to him because of a certain fox.

`` Well then can I at least ask what your name is young man`` replied the man.

At this Naruto flinched, you see back in his childhood, most people who once they find out his name, will treat him badly, or generally bit him up until he was unconscious.

The older man noticed the flinch, and was sad, he felt pity for the boy, you see he already knew who he was, and he just wanted to see what this young man was capable of. At this the old man, changed his aura to a more of a calm and nicer one than what it was before.

Naruto sensing the aura change was now more relaxed and said:

`` My name is N-Naruto Uzumaki sir`` Naruto said.

``Ah, so you`re young Uzumaki the Hokage has told me about so much, I do believe that there is more to you than what meets the eye. As for my name young Naruto, its Kazama Namikaze and I will be taking over your studies in the shinobi arts, you can say that you will be my apprentice`` said Kazama.

`` Wait you`re a shinob?`` Naruto asked.

`` Yes, and from now on you will call me Kazama-sensei`` said Kazama.

`` Ok Kazama-sensei but what will I do about my team and about Kakashi?`` Naruto asked.

`` Don`t worry about it, you will be able to see them again before the chunin exams, as for missions, you won`t be doing them, since we are going to do some intense training, and as for Kakashi don`t worry about it, let me handle it`` said Kazama

`` Oh and Naruto when you`re with me, you drop the mask, understood?`` Kazama said with authority in his voice.

`` Yes Kazama-sensei`` Naruto said a bit shocked that he knew about his mask.

``Meet me at your training ground at 8 in the morning and make sure that you won`t be late.`` Kazama replied.

**Stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Let me know what you think Dattabayo :P :P**


	5. Chapter 5: The secret of Kage Bunshin

**Chapter 5: Learning the secret behing Kage Bunshin no jutsu**

It was now 7:00 in the morning and Naruto was already up remembering that he was going to be at the training ground at 8:00. So he swallowed up his ramen as fast as he could and headed towards the training ground he wondered what kind of training he would do probably learned some awesome jutsu he thought. Though he never knew what he was about to get into.

Sometime, later he arrived at the training ground, noticing that his sensei wasn't there, he decided to meditate for a few minutes. Yes Naruto did this quite often and it was because this meditation that he was able to found out about the Kyuubi. Anyhow, back to the reality of things. As Naruto sat there he began to breathe calmly in and out, he did this for several times until his mind was empty (not empty in a literal term but he was calm, he could control his emotions). He did this for a minute or two and then he heard a poof, and then he opened his eyes to see what it was and he noticed it was his sensei. There was a certain aura about him today that it was hard to mess around. He knew he had to take this seriously.

"So sensei, what are you going to do today?" Naruto asked curiously

"We are going to learn the true secret of the Kage Bunshin and we're going to focus on taijutsu and kenjustu" said Kazama.

"So what about Kage Bunshin sensei, I already know it!" Naruto replied.

"True, you may know how to perform it but do you know how to use it properly besides just creating a mass of clones?" he asked.

"Eh, no sensei" Naruto replied.

"Heh, thought so" Kazama replied.

"Firsts things first, you are going to put this weights on, they are 50lbs each, they are for both arms, and ankles, as well as wrists. You see every time I teach you a jutsu you will practice it down until you get it and you will be able to perform without muttering a single word. You must also practice the hand signs carefully with the weights on. This will help your performance. As for the ankle and arms you will not remove them at all unless I tell you to do so. Understood?" Kazama told Naruto.

"Yes sensei, understood" Naruto replied.

"So for the jutsu Kage Bunshin, please perform it" Kazama ordered.

And Naruto did perform it. He took a second to perform the hand sign and then four clones appeared.

"Now its my turn" said Kazama. And so he did the same hand sign and in a second four clones appeared.

" Now I wan't you to order two clones to say here and the other two to come with me" he said.

"Okay, you two do as he says" Naruto order and his clones went away with his sensei.

"Now one of you two will play rock, paper, scissors and shoot with me, and once you win, you will disappear, got it?" Kazama told the clones.

"Yes boss" the clone replied.

" Good, on one two, and three…GO!" he shouted.

And Kazama won beating the clone with a rock, since the clone picked scissors. Just as the game was over he disappear, and the information that just took place between Kazama and Naruto it got back to him.

"Wait a minute sensei, are you telling me that whatever the clone feels, touches, or does, or even hears, comes back to me directly?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, that my apprentice is the secret of Kage bunshin." Kazama replied.

"Now create as many clones as you can and will practice your taijutsu" he ordered.

And so it was the beginning of the tort- I mean training.

**Stay tuned for next chapter :P  
Please review or let me know what you think :P :P!. **

**Peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6: Training continues

**Chapter 6: Training continues**

Sometime later, after Naruto had learned the secret of Kage Bunsin he began to take his studies more seriously since he know that it was time to reveal his true nature on uncover his mask as his sensei has said. Now without his mask on, he had an IQ of 180, he had a better since of smell and hearing because of the fox. Instead of wearing the 50bls like he used to, he wore 150 for both arms, ankles, and wrists. This was due to the fox since every time one of the muscle tissues broke, the fox would just repaired them right away. Naruto usually heals faster than your average shinobi and person thanks to the fox.

Anyhow, Naruto discovered that with the use of his Kage Bunshin and with Henge, he could quite literally go anywhere now without being thrown out, or poisoned, hell, without worrying that his life was in danger (in the village since most of them didn't like him, once again, because of the fox). He was finally able to eat other foods besides ramen (this made him grow quite a bit, now he was 5'11). Now he wore more of what an Anbu wears including a sword and as for the mask, well let's just say he wasn't and Anbu yet. As for the sword it was Kazama's idea that he should built it from scratch that way Naruto would learn the true value of a sword.

Anyway, besides the changes, he has also been going to the library to learn more about chakra control, to learn some basic jutsu, including the sunshin no jutsu and among his basic justu there were some fire, lightning and win techniques that he could learn before the chunin exams. You see it was some time before he made his sword that Naruto learned of his affinity and here`s how it happened.

"Ne sensei, I've been reading about chakra, and I stumbled upon this subject that it was called affinity, could you help me find mine?" Naruto asked curiously as to what his chakra affinity was.

"Sure, just give me a minute Naruto" Kazama said, impressed by the boys knowledge and glad that he had finally decided to take his studies more seriously. Anyhow, Kazama took something out of his pocket in his jacket and said:

"Do you know what this is Naruto? " Kazama asked.

"Eh, no sensei" Naruto replied.

"This is a chakra paper it lets you find out what your affinity is by pouring some chakra into it. For example it`s like this" Kazama said and just as he did it the paper got cut in half, it wrinkled, and it got burned.

"Now lets see you do it, Naruto, you paying attention?" Kazama asked.

"That is so cool sense, and yes sorry for getting distracted, it won`t happen again" Naruto said.

"Now, I have wind, lightning, fire and water, now let`s see what you have" Kazama ordered.

"Okay sensei, you got it"Naruto said. And just as he finished saying, he gathered his chakra in his palm and send it towards the chakra paper. The chakra paper Naruto was holding cut in half, burned, and it crumbled.

" Ah, so I see, you got a wind, fire and lightning affinity, good that means I can teach you some of my jutsu along with maybe my brother`s justu. " Kazama said.

"Ano, sensei, who was your brother? " asked Naruto.

" He was the Yondaime, and he was also your father, so that means I`m your uncle" Kazama said. 

me later, after o had learned the =


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

Chapter 7: The truth

The yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze known for beating battalions under one minute flat, thanks to his rasengan and Hiriashin (which lets you travel at the speed of light) won the Second Shinobi war by defeating half of Iwa's forces. He however, is also known for defeating the kyuubi, which attacked the hidden leaf village for unkown reasons. He did this through the art of sealing known as fuinjustu. He however, needed an object to seal the kyuubi and he chose his son Naruto to be the jinchuuriki of the hidden leaf village since he couldn't bear the idea to do it into someone else rather than his son. He also wanted to see the leaf village to see his son as a hero for holding the kyuubi but that wasn't the case seeing as to how he was abused by most villages on a daily basis.

"Ne sensei, so who was your brother?" Naruto asked.

"The yondaime hokage, my brother, and your father" Kazama said in a sad tone seeing that this might be too much for the boy.

"Haha, very funny sensei, for a minute I thought you said the Yondaime was my father" Naruto said in a disbelieving tone.

"I did since he was my brother that makes you my nephew, in other words that makes me your uncle kid" Kazama said in a serious tone.

"Wait, you're serious... H-h-how come no one told me before" Naruto said his voice filled with rage up to the point he was licking killing intent.

"You were supposed to be told of this until you reach Jonnin but seeing how I arrived I decided to let you know first-hand, I'm truly sorry kid" Kazama said with pity in his voice.

"There's no need to be sorry sensei, I'm glad that I wasn't an orphan whose parents just left him there because of the fox. All I have to do now is to make him proud" Naruto said.

"But you don't hate him for putting the kyuubi into you or you don't hate me for not being there for you kid" Kazama said surprise evident in his voice.

"I was angry at first, but if he did it to protect the village, then that's more than enough reason for me, also I can see that as Hokage you must put your village first before anything" Naruto replied.

"Truly kid you're full of surprises" Kazama said happily.

" Heh, wait sensei, who was my mother?" Naruto asked.

"Your mother was no other than Kushina Uzumaki the second jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, but that Naruto is a story for another day. I think you had a rough day why don't you go take of the day and rest will meet up tomorrow to continue the training." Kazama said, with happiness at the sametime he was serious.

"Of course sensei, see you then" Naruto said. And he was off.

As for Kazama lets just say he decided to go to pay the Hokage a visit.

**Stay tuned for next Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations and warnings

**Chapter 8: Revelations and warnings **

It was another day in the village of Konoha since Naruto (Kazama) was about to see the hokage for several reasons, one he just told the younger version of himself about his heritage, two about the coming preparations for the chunin exams.

The reason being was because Orochimaru was about to invade (with Suna (hidden village of the sand)) because of the Third Kazekage making a deal with Orochimaru, and it was to restore the Sand village to its former glory. However, to the ninja's of the hidden village of the sand, they didn't know that their Kazekage was dead and that it has been Orochimaru all along in a disguise.

So before Naruto headed to the Hokage monument, where he sat on the Fourth Hokage's head and meditate on all that was about to come, and how he could change it. Not sure if telling the third about him dying was such a good idea because it might change history for what he knew. Some time passed and Naruto was now ready to go tell the Third about the invasion in hopes that the village will not suffer any casualties.

Minutes passed and as he was walking down the street, he could feel the stares and he could hear the whispers such as look its Yondaime-sama he's come back to save us and be Hokage again or look he's come to defeat the demon once and for all. Some even believed that he came back from the dead but that was not the case since Kazama Namikaze was just his "brother" after-all. Kazama ignored all of this until he reached the Hokage tower.

Meanwhile Sarutobi Hiruzen was in his office dealing with his worst enemy, the paperwork, and was wondering if anything interesting will happen today.

Meanwhile at the Hokage tower, Kazama had finally arrived and knew that this was going to be a long day since he had to tell the Hokage about telling Naruto about his heritage and about the coming invasion from sand. In the words of the great Shikumaru, it was way too troublesome, but he knew he had to do it.

Anyhow, he went up to the secretary desk and:

"Hello Y-y-y-yondaime-sama" the secreteray couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Yondaime had come back alive but how?

"No Im not my brother, my name is Kazama Namikaze and I'm here to speak to the third Hokage about certain things" Kazama replied with an annoyed tone for being mistaken for his brother, this tends to happen quite a lot as you can see.

"Oh Ok please forgive Kazama-sama, please come this way" said the secretary. And so they headed towards the Hokage's office.

_Knock, knock, knock _was the sound of the secretary knocking the door.

"Yes?" The hokage asked as the door opened.

"It's me Kazama Namikaze Hokage-sama, and I came to speak to you about certain things since the exams are coming up" Kazama said in a tone that left for no argument.

"Of course Kazama-san, please come in and seat down…Anbu and miss would you please leave us alone" he ordered to the Anbu's in the room and to the secretary. Sometime later, the secretary closed the door and left, meanwhile the Anbu's there left via sunshin.

"So what is it you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked.

"Good, so you at least remember me, and I suppose you remember that Orochimaru's about to invade with his village, the hidden village of sound, and the sand village. Yes?" Naruto (Kazama) asked.

"Yes, you also mentioned that I die in the exams. Don't worry I have taken every percussion to avoid this messy event I have my personal anbu who will be with me during the exams the whole time as well as your godfather Jiraiya who should come back just before the exams start. "The hokage replied.

"Good, there's also another thing, a recent event occurred yesterday, were I happened to tell Naruto (of this timeline) about his heritage and I also told him that I was his uncle, since, I would be playing the Yondaime's brother, I decided to tell him myself, since no one had taking the liberty of doing so" Kazama said, somewhat annoyed at the Hokage.

"But in my defense Naruto-kun, had he taken his father name you know what would Iwa would have done, they would have gotten him, for revenge on what his father did to them, so that's why I had him take his mother surname, for his safety, and the liberty of telling him about his father and mother lies with Jiraiya but seeing how that is done now there's no point in arguing about it. How did he take the news?" The hokage asked.

"He took them rather well, angry at first but then he found reason that as being Hokage you must put the village first before anything so he decided to make him proud instead" Kazama said proudly.

"That's good news, is there anything else you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun?" The hokage asked.

"Yes since I will be playing the Yondaime's brother might as well announce to the village don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Yes of course but when the time is right, you should do it just before the exams, the jonnin's have a meeting, you can make your appearance then" the hokage replied.

"Good, until then I'll cya before the chunin exams start" Kazama replied.

**Stay tuned, please let me know what you think of the story**

**good or bad etc...**


	9. Chapter 9: Learning the Rasengan

Chapter 9: Naruto's progress and learning the Rasengan.

Naruto was sitting on the Fourth's head (at the hokage monument) thinking about what he had just been told. His father was no other than the Yondaime, the man he had been aiming to surpass one day, he laughed at the irony. He's father was his hero but at some point he couldn't even began to describe the anger he had at him for putting the kyuubi in him yet he realized that he must have had a reason. The reason being was that the yondaime couldn't bear putting the idea of another child other than his son to be the jinchuuriki so that's why he chose him. And as hokage, one must put the village first before any personal agenda. So he put those thoughts aside and just like he told Kazama sensei, he would make his parents proud.

Naruto was now 6'1 with a six pack due to the intense workout with his Kage Bunshin. He would have them spar each other while he would work on his taijutsu style so that he could gain battle experience, his styles were the dragon style and fox style. Meanwhile the kyuubi would often correct the mistakes as well as his sensei. As for his jutsu well he certainly increased his arsenal. He had several justu from A to S rank for all the elements he had, which were lighting, fire, and wind. He gets the lightning from his father, fire from the kyuubi and wind from his charka.

Anyway, his weights were now up to 250lbs each for both arms, ankles, and wrists. He could only take them off when he was up to the point of death or unless his sensei told him to do so which was a rare occasion. His ninjutsu was high jonnin level, his taijutsu was high chunin level, his kenjustu was low jonnin, and he even had started to study fuinjustu but he was at genin level for he just started and he could do things like exploding tags and so on. However, that's with his weights on, without his weights he was on a whole different level plus adding to the fact that he can control two of the nine tails power without losing control.

Anyhow Naruto was now heading towards the training ground for he had been promised to learn one of his father justu; the rasengan. Some time later he arrived to the training ground to meet with his sensei.

As for Kazama Namikaze he was walking back from the meeting with the Hokage which went quite well. It seemed the Kazama had underestimated the Hokage for he had taken every precaution for the safety of the village. He had told him that he would die when facing Orochimaru but it seems that was covered for he would have his Anbu and Jiraiya. Anyhow, Kazama, now headed towards the training for he had promised that he would be teaching Naruto the Rasengan. Few minutes passed and he got their via sunshin.

"Finally sensei, I was beginning to worry that you lost yourself on the road of life" said Naruto, relief that his sensei was now here.

"Yes Naruto-kun, sorry for taking so long, but I had to meet up with the Hokage because certain things are about to happen." Kazama said with a sorry-ness tone.

"Well that's ok sensei, at least you're telling the truth unlike like a former sensei of mine" Naruto replied.

"So can we get started?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but patience young apprentice for there's still a lot more to learn. Anyway can you tell me what the Rasengan is?" Kazama asked curious if Naruto knew.

" Well besides it being a A-rank justu and a close range at that I also know for a fact that it took my father three years to make, at least that's what some of the books mentioned" Naruto replied.

"Good, that's the basic knowledge of the Rasengan. In addition to what you said the Rasengan once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the charka allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit. There are three steps to learning the rasengan. The first step is to learn how to bust a water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using only your charka which emphasises rotation. The second step is for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser charka to break it. This step emphasizes power. Lastly, the third and final step is to combine both step one and two by spinning charka inside a balloon without moving the balloon itself, this emphasises stability of the sphere shape. And that my young apprentice is how you make a rasengan." Kazama explained.

"That's so cool sensei, w-w-when do I start!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Right now, here's the water balloon and a rubber ball, come find me when you're done come find me, I'll be in the apartment." Kazama replied.

"Ok sensei, I won't let you down" Naruto said proudly.

"I expect nothing less, Naruto-kun. Cya in a few days" Kazama said. And he wentn on his way.

"All right, lets get this thing started dattabayo" Naruto shouted excitedly.


	10. Chakra control and encounter!

Chapter 10: Chakra control and an Encounter!

It was another day for our favourite blonde ninja you see he was still working on the theory for both steps one and two. As he recalled the first step was to learn how to burst the water balloon by spinning the water inside in multiple directions at once using your chakra. And as for the second, it was for the user to burst a rubber ball, and since rubber is thicker, and air is completely different from water, it forces the user to use denser chakra to break it.

Naruto had figure out the first step quite easy, it was like looking left and right at the same time, it just couldn't be done, but then an idea came to mind, what if I look both left and right at the same time but with shadow clones. He adapted that idea; he used one shadow clone to rotate to the left while he rotates it to the right. The second step, however, was much harder, he needed to control it more, but at the same time he need it to add more power. This is what he was having trouble with. So know he was in search for some ideas to learn how to control his chakra, he already knew one exercise but that was already mastered it was the tree walking exercise.

This exercise is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. It involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of ones feet, and using that to climb a tree without the use of hands. However, if the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. So Naruto went to the library to see if he could find other methods for gaining better chakra control…

It was almost dawn, and Naruto had gained an incredible amount of knowledge on chakra control by reading the books on the library. There were different methods he would try for instance there was the water walking method. The goal for this exercise is to gain better control and manipulation of ones own chakra. Also like the tree climbing exercise, producing too much or too little chakra will result in falling. Therefore, the use must produce and sustain the right amount. Lastly there is another method this one is called the leaf concentration. This is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point. So Naruto now had two more chakra control exercises to complete first he wanted to try out the water walking but to do that he needed water, so he decided to go to the hot springs.

So Naruto put back all the books he read to where they belong and he headed to the hot springs. Some time later he arrived. He undressed because he knew that he was going to get wet. And so he went to practice. He tried it two times but realized that there was something wrong here. Something kept interrupting his concentration. Then as he turned around he look and realized that there was a man standing there. This man though he was to busy peeping not to realize that he had already been caught. Then Naruto decides to intervene with this mans peeping. And, said:

``Uhmm, excuse me sir, what exactly is it that you're doing. `` Naruto asked though he was quite aware of what the man was doing.

``Go away kid, I`m doing some research. Its for my book I'm writing, leave me alone alright.`` the old man said.

``Now you listen here old man, don't you know that what you're doing is completely disrespectful, either you stop, or I'll make you stop`` Naruto order.

At this the old man turned around with a serious face on and said:

``Oh and what makes you so sure that you can beat a sannin, especially the greatest of the sannin, the toad sage Jiraiya !`` Jiraiya said.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the godfather

Chapter 11: Meeting the godfather

"So kid, what are you working on, from what I could see; you were trying to walk on water, right? But that's the question, what for?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Well, ero-sannin, the reason why I'm working on water walking it's because I want to gain better control for one of my jutsu which requires it" Naruto replied.

"Ah, I see, and what justu might it be?" Jiraiya asked once again.

"Its called the rasengan, my sensei told me about it, I can do the first step but in order to do the second step I need better control" Naruto replied.

"Gaki, who's your sensei, if you don't mind me asking" Jiraiya said now on edge at the thought of another who can do the rasengan. According to him there were only three people who could do it, the creator Minato Namikaze, himself, and Kakashi.

"Its Kazama Namikaze, my uncle, and my father's brother" Naruto replied.

"Ano, gaki, what's your name and who was your father?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's Minato Namikaze…and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Ero-Sannin" Naruto said.

"_No it couldn't be…they said that he was dead, could they have been lying…Those parents before he became Jonnin!? And who is this Kazama Namikaze fellow? _

"_Last I knew the gaki didn't have any siblings, or did he?_ _And how the bloody hell do I tell him that I'm his godfather!? Guess only time will tell, I hope he forgives me for not being there for him_" _These were the thoughts of the Sannin._

"_Guess I can make it up for him by helping him with his rasengan and maybe with summoning." Jiraiya thought._

"Ero-sannin, you there, it seemed like you space out quite a bit, you know spacing out is a sign of insanity right!?" Naruto said while looking at the sannin oddly.

"Eh, yes Naruto right!?...Sorry, got lost in my own thought, so you think I can talk with your sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Eh, sure I don't see why not, he lives right next to me, why you ask ero-sannin?" Naruto replied.

"Oh nothing, just curious to meet this fellow, however, there is a tip I can give you for water walking, here grab a kunai, and much like tree walking, and the right amount of chakra and toss it in the water if it floats then you know how much chakra you've put in, however, if it doesn't float, then you know you got to add a bit more" Jiraiya said.

"It's that simple eh!?" Naruto said, shocked evident on his voice.

"Yes, however, knowing how much chakra you put in is the hard part, as well as the experience, especially if you're doing it in the hot springs." Jiraiya said.

"True, thanks for the tip Ero-sannin, still I don't think you should be peeping, you know, it's consider rude, anyhow I should get back to work" Naruto replied.

"Ano, Naruto, I got to go, I need to go speak to the Hokage about certain things, good luck practicing the rasengan and with the water control exercise.

And he did as he was told, he took a kunai, simply added chakra to it, and if it floated, then that was the right amount, however, he failed, the first time but that didn't stop him. So he decided to keep trying until he got it right with the use of Kage Bunshin of course since he knew the secret of the jutsu for a while now.

Anyhow, as for Jiraiya, he had to go see the Hokage for certain things. You see he specialized in espionage missions, and he had recently found out about a certain group called Akatsuki, their goals were unknown for now, but all he knew that it was made up of S-rank missing ninja. He had also found out about Orochimaru building a new village, the hidden village of sound, and which they were about to invade soon.

**Stay tuned for next chapter!**


End file.
